The present invention relates generally to electronic amplifying circuits and more particularly to an amplifier having a high frequency boost network.
There are many situations in which it is desired to amplify signals which are primarily low in frequency but which have occasional high frequency components or level transitions. Examples of such amplifiers include those utilized in processing digital data, amplifiers utilized in conjunction with function generators, and Z-axis amplifiers or oscilloscopes. In such applications, high performance wideband amplifiers are presently utilized; however, the high performance amplifiers are costly, require large amounts of standing current and consequently have a high power consumption, and further require temperature compensation and overdrive protection circuitry.